koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Gyan
YMS-15 Gyan (YMS-15 ギャン) is a Zeon Mobile Suit built to pave the future for their next mass-produced series. The Gyan's distinguishing feature is its focus on close ranged encounters with limited long ranged weaponry. Developed as a contrast to the longer ranged reliant series, the Gyan is a product personally overseen by M'Quve as his personal weapon. The Gyan's highlight is its high output beam saber, which far exceeds others at the time of its creation. Its missile shield is a feature added by M'Quve for his own preferences, creating its knightly image. The missiles armed within the shield are ideal for trapping opponents within the Gyan's striking range. After M'Quve's death against Gundam, the idea of pushing out the Gyan series is dropped. Instead, Zeon favored the development of the well rounded Gelgoog since the Gyan's construction is too specialized to be used by large armies. Battle Data Moveset Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Stationary : : Fires a missile from its shield. The projectile travels forward before exploding in a puff of smoke. : , , , , , , , : Repeated left and right slashes with saber, ending the chain with a forward stab. : : Fires several missiles from shield, spreading them outwards in a fan-shaped formation. :Combination : Same as ground SP. Dashing/Aerial : , : A low sweeping slash. Skills Pilots may learn the following skills when using this Mobile Suit. *'Leadership' - Increases strengths of allies. *'Self Suggestion' - Swaps the Melee and Shot ratings of a pilot. *'Jamming' - Weakens enemies. *'Charisma' - Friendship levels with pilots increase. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 Its attacks have changed to be a C4 type unit. Stationary : : Fires a single hide bomb forward. If it doesn't connect with an opponent, it hovers for a time before it explodes. : , : Fires three missiles forward. : , , : Shoots five hide bombs forward. If they doesn't connect with an opponent, they hover for a time before exploding. : , , , : Series of rapid stabs to the front, before ending with a lunging thrust. : , , , : Left and right slashes before performing an overhead chop. Lunging stab on the final tap. : : Fast series of left and right slashes before ending with a stab. Roughly resembles previous chain of normal attacks. :Combination : Same as ground . :CPU Only: Shoots a large number of hide bombs out. Gyan's charge attack combinations (C2~C4) and dashing charge may be canceled into a Boost Attack. Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): Charges forward with shield guarding itself. : , , , : Rising slash to the right, low sweeping slash to the left, and a stab. : , : Fires five missiles. :Aerial : Spins in the air as it fires missiles blow. Mission Mode The following section is for Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. How to obtain License: Not needed. How to unlock permission to obtain Part 4s: Unlock M'Quve and play his Story Mission at least once without damaging the vase. Then build a relationship rating of Friendship with him or play as him to unlock the following Extra Mission. Clear it and read Kycilia's congratulation message in the Terminal. :Don Quixote ::Difficulty: 6/8 (Normal or Hard) ::Location: Texas Colony ::Limitation: Gyan only ::Ally/Allies - M'Quve (clone) ::Enemy/Enemies - Amuro Ray, Kyoji Kasshu An alternate method to unlock permission for Part 4s is to finish the Power of Bonds mission. This requires a pilot to be friends with at least 40 other characters. :Power of Bonds ::Difficulty: 8/8 (Hard Only) ::Location: Space ::Limitation: One player only ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - External Links *Gundam Wiki page Category:Mobile Suits